


KYS&KYW-Character Facts

by ThatRandomFandomGirl (LovelyReader109)



Series: KYS&KYW-World, Characters, etc. [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:26:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyReader109/pseuds/ThatRandomFandomGirl
Summary: This isn't an update, but...it is some facts about our characters and I thought you'd enjoy them!





	

So this...story thing is gonna be for me and also for you guys! I feel  _ **REALLY**_  bad for not posting since...oh god, it was May, wasn't it? Anyway, I feel horrible and you guys, who are lovely and I LOVE YOU, deserve a better writer than that! So I'm gonna be posting some extra stuff that I might not mention in the story, but what I planned or had in my extra documents! If you guys want anything special, just tell me, because I love this. 

 

So this one right here is going to be the...main six. James, Samantha, Dexter, Crissa, Connor and Gwen. James and Sam are going to be the ones who get chapters, and I'm thinking of switching off books for the POV until 4th or 5th year. But yeah, this is them! And I may post 1st year schedule for the Hufflepuffs!

 

Samantha Handling is a Hufflepuff with a wand made of Poplar wood, a Unicorn Hair core, and is 10 ⅔ inches. She is a Muggleborn. I chose poplar wood for Samantha because poplar wand owners usually have clear moral vision, which is what I want Sam to have. 

James Sirius Potter is a Gryffindor with a wand made of Black Walnut wood, a Dragon Heartstring core, and is 11 ⅓ inches. He is Half-Blood. I chose Black Walnut because it works poorly when the owner is lying to themselves, which will come into play later in the story.

Crissa Macmillan is a Ravenclaw with a Walnut wood wand, a Phoenix Feather core, and is 10 inches. She is a Half-Blood. Crissa has a wand made of walnut because owners of walnut wands are highly intelligent. I made the choice to give Crissa a walnut wand after I decided she'd be in Ravenclaw.

Dexter Longbottom is a Slytherin with a wand made of Chestnut wood, a Unicorn Hair core, and is 12 ¾ inches. He is a Half-Blood. Dex has chestnut wood wand because Chestnut owners usually are gifted in Herbology and good fliers. I think I want Dex to be really bad in Herbology, but an excellent flier. He's gonna be like his dad slightly, and he was put in Slytherin because...I think he wants to be apart from his dad, so he strives for that.

Connor Hyland is a Hufflepuff. His wand is made of Yew, has a Dittany Stalk core, and is 11 inches. He is a Pure-Blood. Yew wood usually belongs to people that are fierce protectors of others, and I think that's because he's going to have the loyalty aspect of the Hufflepuffs, while Sam is gonna have more of the patience part, and Gwen is going to be brutally honest. 

Gwendolyn Finnigan-Thomas is a Hufflepuff. Her wand is made of Rowan wood, with a core of Dragon Heartstring, and it's 13 inches long. Gwen is a Pure-Blood. Yeah, she has Seamus and Dean for parents, but I'm assuming that they have a spell so they can have a child together or something. Anyway, Rowan is usually belonging to a wizard or witch that is clear-headed or pure-hearted.


End file.
